Typical data loss prevention processes tend to take an “all or nothing” approach. Either users are given full access to read, copy, and modify targeted data or the users are prevented from accessing the targeted data entirely. Aside from password protections, there are few hardware solutions to secure removable data storage devices such as USB drives and the like. Although these removable data storage device may include data for a specific audience, there is little control over the data on the removable data storage device once the removable data storage device is out of immediate control of the data owner. As a result, the data on the removable data storage device can be copied by individuals that are not the intended audience for the data on the removable data storage. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for providing a secure media container that receives removable data storage devices and provides local or remote control over the data in the removable data storage device.